


The Truth

by blackcapsemmy



Series: Opponents Aren’t Always Enemies [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcapsemmy/pseuds/blackcapsemmy
Series: Opponents Aren’t Always Enemies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183751
Kudos: 6





	The Truth

It doesn’t matter whether they’re teammates who made their debut in the same match from over a decade ago, or each other’s biggest rivals, there’s always going to be a bond between them. 

Some of those bonds are stronger than others. Much, much stronger. 

Being in love with an opponent is hard, to say the least. 

The heartache of barely seeing each other and and having to cope with the hardships of long distance.

Choosing between a night’s sleep and the only opportunity to talk to them.

The guilt that comes with dismissing them.

Even in domestic cricket, STILL being opponents.

Or even worse, when they’re selected to play in a domestic tournament...

...While you cheer them on from the couch, hundreds if not thousands of miles away, when all you want to do is wrap them up in a hug and tell them you’re proud of them 

Having to hide your relationship from everyone because of the backlash you’ll receive. 

However, the bond you have with them is made up of commitment, trust, respect, communication and love, and when you have all of those things, you’re invincible.

The reward of maintaining such long distances for so long is spending every second of your time off together. 

All those nights of sleep you’ve sacrificed? Now you’re falling asleep in their arms every night.

You receive a call, saying you’ve made the next season of the domestic cricket tournament you’ve been watching from home all this time.

You become closer during the tournament, and word eventually gets out that you’re together, and everyone’s incredibly happy for you.


End file.
